


Fading Away

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-25
Updated: 2004-05-25
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7092559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>275 word ficlet. This was written as a comfort piece for me after the series finale of Angel.  Spoilers for 'Not Fade Away.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fading Away

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

Wesley drew a shaky breath as he fell to the floor. He could feel the strong hands that held his head away from the tile. 

He could hear her voice. Fred's voice. He scolded himself. Not Fred. Illyria was the only thing left. 

This was real now. His dreams where Fred returned to him, all his fantasies of a happy ending were gone. This was all he had left. 

He replied automatically to her questions her words. The words that were nothing. She was a false fragment of what once was. 

She told him he would be dead soon. He held back his laughter. He had died when Fred died. 

The feel of the cool tile floor against his back, the thin yet strong arms around him, the feel of his life slipping through his fingers. It was nothing. 

Her voice filtered back into his thoughts once more.

"Do you want me to lie to you?"

He nodded slowly, holding back the tears that threatened to spill.

Then, it was as if time had turned back. She was there, with him. He wanted to reach up and take her in his arms.

And then she was talking to him, her voice filtering through his senses, invading his body.

"God, I miss you so much." He muttered as he looked up into her brown eyes. "I love you."

She began speaking again, his mind not fully comprehending that she was talking.

"You'll be where I am soon. . ." 

The thought floated around his head, the only thing he could focus on.

Him, with Fred once more. 

He took one last shaky breath, and faded away.

~*~*~*~  
just a quick author's note - i wrote this the night of the finale, so the dialogue isn't exactly perfect...


End file.
